A New View of Pokémon
by aPAULo17
Summary: A newbie Pokémon player is transported into a world where pokemon are anthropomorphic and live in their own civilizations. Also, he himself has been transformed into a pokemon. Will he be able to adjust to a new life based off a game he's barely played? Will he be able to survive and make friends? Or will he faint and make enemies? A combination of Pokémon Y and Mystery Dungeon.


**Okay here we are, another human in an alternate version of a beloved Nintendo game. For those of you who are coming here from my Mario fanfic, "A Player in Distress", I'm going to be using Paul again as my protagonist, but this time I'm putting a little twist on him. For those who are new to my style of writing, welcome. You don't need to read any others to understand this one so go on and read.******

**Now for the Poke' fans out there, I AM NOT A POKE'FANATIC. Please forgive me if I get a Poke'mon's type wrong or the weaknesses, or names, or the lore whatever wrong. In Fact comment and correct me and I'll make sure to change it. Thanks and remember if you like the story MAKE SURE to comment, fav and all that stuff.******

**Any ways, you read to read it all?**

Ah Southern California, the golden state, with its wide and majestic beaches, to its tall snowy mountain tops, seems like the best place to be for a young gamer...

"NOOOOO!" Well except for this one kid. "Poor Sylveon! YOU BASTARD SHE'S MY FAVORITE! Welp I'll have to revive her later, Okay Lucario, avenge Sylveon and screw this guy up!" Paul Davidson, I bright young man nearing the end of his teenage years was playing his newly acquired 3DS game, Pokemon Y. For Paul he was never really that much of Pokemon fan despite being born and raised during the beginning of Pokemon's initial run. It wasn't until he played Pokemon Y that realized how great the series but, not all was perfect for him.

"Hell yeah! Nice Job Luke!" He said to his in game Lucario. "A few level ups here and there and..."

"PAUL!"

"Oh crud. Yes Mom?" Did I mention he lived with his parents.

"Paul, stop playing on your game and get some sleep. You need to get up early tomorrow for your new job! I don't want you waking up and being tired, or worse late." Paul's mom scolded him. "Turn the game off and go to bed."

"Mom, I don't have to be there till noon. What's the big deal?"

"It's an hour drive, through the busiest part of the city, and you'll still have to get ready. Got it?"

"Fine." Paul said and saved his game and closed his 3DS.

"Good. Now I have to sleep at your grandfather's, he's not doing well. I'm going to call you tomorrow so be better be up and ready."

"Okay good night! Geez!" Paul said and threw the covers over his body and head.

"You're not going to change in to your sleeping clothes? Really?"

"You can't make me do anything." Paul said and curled up. Paul's mom just sighed and walked.

"Well good night, love you."

"Love you too mom." Paul responded and listened for the door to close, which it did. Pau sprung up and decided to change his clothes. He changed from his black jeans and green long sleeve shirt to blue shorts and a black shirt. He turned off the light and laid in his bed for a few minutes... until... "I still got to revive Sylveon. After that I'll go to bed." Then a notfication came up on his 3DS. "A game update huh? Alright, guess I'll download that and get back to the game." He opened the eShop on his 3DS and began the download. "Great, gotta wait like 4 minutes. Whoopie." Paul said sarcastically.

"PAUL!"Paul's mom shrieked. Paul instantly turned his 3DS off and threw it to the side of the bed. "What did I TELL you!?"

"What are you till doing here!? You're supposed to be gone!" Paul retorted.

"YOU'RE supposed to be in bed! Stop playing!"

"I WASN'T playing. I was downloading! It's different mom!"

"I don't care. GO to bed."

"Yes mother." Paul said in a kiddy voice. "Oh wait you are my mom. Frik." Paul said and covered himself again. "Bye mom! For real please."

"Good bye." She said and left. Door closed again. Paul slowly got out of bed and walked to the door to see if his mom was in the house. Nope.

"I hope I didn't screw my 3DS up. You know, just to spite her, I'm gonna keep playing and get that fourth badge." Paul found his 3DS on the far side of his bed and opened it. he turned it on again and looked at the home page. "Should I complete that download?" Paul asked himself. "Nah, It doesn't make that much of difference anyway." Paul opened the game and it started up and everything seemed normal. He booted up his save file and looked through his bag for a revive. He gave it to his Sylveon which he named Vixey. He loved this Pokemon, he loved all the pokemon he had, like they were pets or friends to him, but he especially liked the Sylveon. From the cute look, to the even cuter bio, to the good luck she gave him in battles, she was great.

"Alright Vixey. Time to revive you." He gave her the revive and suddenly the screen faded white. "What the heck? It's not supposed to do that." The white faded to what looked like the Pokemon-amie, on the top screen. You know, that pet simulator type thing that was in X and Y? And Sylveon was there. "Uh hey girl. What's happening?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing." She happily replied.

"That's good. Wait what?" Paul was surprised. "You're not supposed to talk!"

"Yes I can. Say I have a question for you. Do you think I'm real?" She quickly asked.

"i don't know what's going on here but, unfortunately no. I WISH you were real."

"IS that so? Well, if I weren't real, could I do THIS?" Suddenly Sylveon launched her ribbons toward and THROUGH the screen!

"Okay no! The 3D effect IS NOT supposed to be that good!" Paul said. Suddenly thee ribbons wrapped around his wrists and abdomen and he felt a tug. "I've seen enough hentai! I'VE SEEN ENOUGH HENTAI!" Paul suddenly was blinded and felt his body grow numb and tired. Sylveon used moonblast. Paul fainted.

It seemed like hours. Paul was waking up. "Mom? Mom is that you?" Paul asked. His eyes still closed.

"There there now. You've been asleep for almost 6 hours now." A feminine voice said but Paul couldn't make out who.

"I'm sorry I played longer than I should've... I had weird dream. A Pokemon attacked me and I don't know what happened."

The feminine voice giggled. "That's alight. You don't have to worry. Now you're all safe and sound in the good old village of Apaulus."

Paul's eyes jolted open. "Village of Apaulus!?" Paul sat up and the lights went on. "GAH!" Was Paul's reaction to what he saw. It was a sylveon...except... "You-you're a sy-sylveon?"

She giggled. "Of course I am. Don't you recognize me master? It's me, Vixey." She stated. Her head was the only thing that looked somewhat normal. The rest of her body was lean, her breasts were of moderate size and her ribbons on her neck were not waving around but were instead being used as a make shift tank top. The ones on her head on the other hand were moving around.

"Ye-yeah, but you're so...so...anthro...and you shouldn't be.."Paul tried to point at her only to notice something was weird with his arm. It was black. "Give me a mirror. NOW." He told her. She went to what was supposedly the washroom and returned with a small mirror. Paul held it in front of him. He noticed he had the face of an umbreon but with different features. The yellow oval on his forehead head was instead bright green and had two smaller ovals going through them making the shape of an atom. He also had a small tuft of hair coming from the top of his head and was wearing a light blue and black neckerchief around his neck. "Okay am I an Umbreon?, 2. Where did I get this? and THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" The once human yelled.

"Look please calm down. I can explain everything." Vixey pleaded. "Please quiet down."

"But you, I can't. Let me panic. Just give me five minutes then you could do whatever. Just let me panic. Why? Who? What? When? Where? How? Gah!" Paul screamed out pulling his ears down. Vixey rolled her eyes and was surprised when she heard knocking at the door.

"Look just act normal please? Some one's at the door." She requested.

"So you want me to act like human that's been kidnapped and transformed into a fictional creature? Okay. AAHHH!" he screamed again. There was more knocking.

"Alright. I did not want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Vixey said. Vixed pursed her lips and kissed Paul on the cheek. The kiss itself actually felt cold but still pleasurable. His eyes instantly went back in his head and they closed. He fell back and started snoring. "Draining Kiss. Works every time." She said and covered Paul's body with the covers. There was more knocking. "Coming" She got up and opened the door. here stood a Lucario. His arms were some what muscular, had a small sign of a pex and his "shorts" were green in color as opposed to blue. The black marks on his head made it look like he was wearing a blind fold. "Luke! Wh-what brings you here?" The Sylveon asked.

"Never mind that. What are YOU doing? Where did that umbreon come from?"Luke asked calmly.

"I...found him in the forest. He was attacked and I..."

"I know you're lying. Your aura is radiating a negative energy. Tell me the truth."

"Okay...I pulled him from the real world." She confessed.

Luke's mouth dropped and he became more aggressive. "You've got to be kidding. WHY? You know we're not supposed to interact with humans of the real world. how did you even find him?"

"A portal opened up in front of me while I was resting in the fields today. I felt a surge of energy then suddenly he appeared there. I was actually able to talk to him. I was so happy to get to meet him."

"You mean the façade barrier was broken?"Luke asked.

"Yes. I suppose. I don't know how but I think it happened on his end though."

"Is this human...him? Our master?"Luke asked.

"It should be. If any human was to appear to us it would be him."

"Hmm." Luke went into thought. "Very well. Don't tell anyone about this. And I want YOU to explain everything to him in the morning." Vixey nodded. "Well goodnight Sylveon. I'll be returning to my duties now." He said and jumped back into the shadows. The Sylveon just stood there and looked back.

"I'll see you tomorrow master." She said and walked to a nearby cottage to the north, leaving the new umbreon alone.

Will he survive the night? What exciting new adventures await our ex-human? Well I don't know I'm just the narrator. You'll have to ask the author about that. Anyways, tune in next time to see what happens in Alternate Reality Pokemon Z! I mean Y...

**There. A pokemon fanfic. I really need to use a different human character. This will get so repetitive. Like Pokemon buh-dun-tßßh. (I know some german so yeah).******

**The Pokemon we'll meet are the Pokemon that I have in Pokemon Y. There's a lot of them and I'll make to sure to involve them all. Please ask questions if you need to.******

**Guys, PLEASE COMMENT AND FOLLOW. It encourages me to continue my stories. If you do you'll get a prize(I lied). Thanks again, ask questions, and help a bro out.**


End file.
